Phone Calls
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Carter decides to call Percy one day because Horus was out of town. It just so happens that Nico was out of town as well. CORUS. Nicercy.


**Title:** Phone Calls

**Summary: **Carter decides to call Percy one day because Horus was out of town. It just so happens that Nico was out of town as well.

**Warnings:** Shounenai (BoyLove, don't like, don't read. It's just that simple)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Kane Chronicles _nor _The Percy Jackson Series._

**A/N:** hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot for ya! Got this idea from one of my MANY conversation with **Peace Phoenix**. I know I promised to do all these other updates, but this idea grew all on it's own last night… eheheh. A few things about this story though. This only dialogue. And why is that? Because it's strictly phone transcripts! Hope you don't get confused anywhere! To help prevent that, I made a key for ya!

_**In the order of appearance!**_

"Nicercy" is Percy speaking

_"Corus" is Carter speaking_

**"Corus" is Horus speaking**

"Nicercy" is Nico speaking

Now, on with the story!

* * *

"White water rafting, what's your paddle?"

_"Percy?"_

"Oh hey Carter."

_"What kind of greeting was THAT?"_

"*pout* Awww, you didn't like it?"

_"Haha, I thought I dialed the wrong number for a second."_

"Sorry about that. But what's up?"

_"Can't sleep and need some entertainment."_

"Why can't you sleep?"

_"Horus is outta town on business and I don't like sleeping alone."_

"I know what you mean. When Nico has a big case, he comes home very late or early in the mornings. I'm so busy tossing and turning from Nico not being there, that my body just shuts down in exhaustion before he gets home."

_"Why can't our lovers just be home at a decent time and not take long trips away from home?"_

"Exactly! Finally someone who understands!"

_"Next time we should make plans to meet up and go out drinking together."_

"Sounds like a plan!"

_"Hey, Sadie just got here, I'm gonna help her settle in and what not. Talk to you later. Okay?"_

_"_That's fine. Nico just got home anyways."

* * *

"Shower sex."

_"What?"_

"I said 'shower sex'."

_"Percy…your seriously need to learn to answer your phone like a normal person."_

_"_Why is it that whenever I want to take a shower, Nico wants to join and we have shower sex?"

_"Because you have such a cute ass."_

"…since when did you check my ass out?"

_"I didn't. This is what our semes think though."_

"*sigh* Carter…when's our weekend night out?"'

"_Next weekend."_

"Oh good."

_"Sometimes I think he's cheating on me."_

"…no way would that idiot cheat on you."

_"I don't know Perce…it's not like I have anything to offer."_

"Carter, close your eyes."

"_Why?"_

"Just do it!"

"_They're closed."_

"Now remember the last time you had sex with him."

_"What does this have to-"_

"Are you thinking back?"

_"…fine yea. I am."_

"You remember the gentle nearly there touches? The talented tongue of his reeking havoc on you where it went? The words falling from his mouth as he pounded you mercilessly into the mattress?"

_"You've been reading those romance novels again, haven't you?"_

"Maybe. But this isn't about me, this is about you. And as I was saying, Horus wouldn't do that to anyone. He does all that for you. Only you."

_"…Thanks Percy."_

"No problem."

* * *

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?!"

_"Percy are you drunk?"_

"I pre-gamed! Took fifteen s'ots. Hurr'up an'getsh hur."

_"You did more than just fifteen shots, but I'm almost there."_

"Wooo! Hellz yea!"

* * *

"Hello?"

**"Percy? What the hell are you doing picking up Carter's phone?"**

"Ow. Stop yelling."

**"I'm not yelling…are you hungover?"**

"Yea. Carter and I went drinking last night and- uh oh."

**"What do you mean by uh-oh? And where's my boyfriend Jackson?"**

"Nico is going to kill me! Crap! *whisper* Carter, wake up! C'mon wake up!"

_"*rustling noise*Why are you whispering Percy- who…who's this?"_

"I don't know. Just slowly crawl over here and we'll get the hell outta here."

_"Got it. And why are you holding my phone?"_

"Your phone? Double crap. Um…here, it's for you."

_"Hello?"_

**"I don't know where the fuck you are right now, but when you get home, you're in deep shit Kane."**

_"*gulp* Horus? Wha- Hey lemme go! Get off of me!"_

**"What's going on? Are you okay?"**

_"This prick won't let me go."_

_**"**_**Hand him the phone."**

_"Okay…"_

**"Listen up, because I don't make a habit of repeating myself and when I do, things bleed. Get me? Now, release him and we won't have any unfortunate accidents."**

_"Horus, whatever you told him worked. Thank you."_

**"You're still in deep shit Kane. Get home. Now."**

* * *

"Di Angelo."

**"Do you know what Percy and Carter were doing while we were gone?"**

"No…should I?"

**"The fact that they woke up a few minutes ago in an unknown location, hungover and with other men…yea, I think you should."**

"THEY WHAT?!"

**"They're on their way home now. I don't know about you but I think a punishment is in order."**

"Oh trust me, Percy won't be moving for weeks after this."

* * *

_"__*faint* Hello? Kane-Godson Residence."_

"*groan* Everything is sore."

_"You too?"_

"It hurts to breath. *whimper*"

_"Hurts to talk."_

"Mmmm…"

* * *

"Di Angelo."

_"Oh Nico? You're home."_

"Trip got cancelled at the last minute. You need to talk to Percy?"

_"Ah no. He's probably asleep by now anyways."_

"*chuckle* Yea. Anything I can help you with?"

_"…Well, Horus isn't home, and sleep is evading me."_

"Do you normally call Percy about this?"

_"Yea. He's usually awake when you're not home either."_

"Oh."

_"So we usually keep each other company over the phone."_

"And that time you two went out?"

_"*huff* You two will not let that go, will you?"_

"Of course not! *hissing* You woke up in an unknown location with other men. Sure, nothing happened more than a cuddle fest, but there's still the possibility."

_"I'm sorry."_

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

_"Because I was just as responsible about what happened as Percy was. We both should have been more aware. So I'm sorry."_

"…Kane."

_"Yes?"_

"Pack a bag and come over here for the next few days."

_"What?"_

"You're sleeping over. We might not be Godson, but at least with us…"

_"Percy's right about you. *rustling noise*"_

"What about?"

_"You're a sweetheart Nico."_

* * *

**"Godson."**

"Sometimes I really hate it when- …Godson, what's that in the background?"

**"I'm in a meeting."**

"Only you would answer a phone during meeting."

**"*chuckle* What can I say. I'm a rebel."**

"Okay, 'rebel'. Hurry up and get back home will you."

**"What for? *suspicious* Did they get up to something again. And what is it that you hate?"**

"Are you glaring? The people in the background stopped talking."

**"Di Angelo. Where's Carter."**

"He's tucked into bed next to me, sleeping."

**"Oh good."**

"…I was expecting a bigger reaction."

**"Ha! I trust you with Carter. He's fine. Plus, Percy's probably on your other side too."**

"You're no fun."

**"I'm plenty fun. But what's he doing at your place? What are you doing in your place?"**

"Meeting was rescheduled. And he's over because apparently he doesn't sleep well when you're not home. They both don't. And Carter can be like PErcy in getting me to do something without even asking."

**"I see."**

* * *

"You know, ever since we had our threesome, Nico's been home more often."

_"Horus too. You don't think it's because I told Nico about our sleeping patterns?"_

"Well you know how they can be."

_"*sigh* All it took for them to stay home…"_

"Yup- Who are you talking to?- Oh it's Carter. Well hurry up and finish your conversation."

_"Haha, I know that tone of voice. You two have fun."_

"We will! But what about you?"

**"Don't you worry you're pretty little head over Carter."**

"Yes sir *laughs* Ah! Nico stop it! I'm on the phon- *moan*"

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it! Corus and Nicercy! My two favorite couples from Rick Riordan! Hope you all enjoyed it


End file.
